Eyes on Me
by PermaFrosted
Summary: She ran, far away from the castle of alexandria. She would search high and low for the one she yearned for, the one she needed the most. He was her lifeline, her other half, her everything. but maybe, she wouldn't have to search far at all...Zidane


Hey everyone! miss me? i hope so. anyway, new stories coming along! so be exited about it. i do not own any characters off of final fantasy 9, so yea. heres a new story, **Eyes On Me **

Review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The beautiful woman laughed in delight, her eyes filled with exitement. She was finally free of the prison she once called home. She ran into the village, acting as innocent as a child. never before had she been out of alexandria, or anytime she remembered. Closing her eyes, she smelled the fresh, spring air. As her orbs of wonder opened once more, she watched two children run and play. A smile appeared on her face as she looked around. It seemed so different from castle life. She toured the small town, staying as quiet as possible. After a while, she went back to the inn, where everyone else waited. Vivi and Steiner decided to look around for any entertainment or information, leaving her alone with a rather attractive theif boy. She hid a faint blush, sighing. She scolded herself silently for gaining an attraction for someone such as him. As hard as she tried to stay away from a improper relationship, something about him drew her like a fly to honey. She knew she couldn't ignore it, no matter how hard she tried. but then again, maybe it wasn't so bad... _

She darted up in her bed, panting. Tears made their way to her eyes. Why did he have to stay behind? didn't he know how it tortured her so? she needed him, yearned for him. Every waking moment without him, she felt as if she were falling deeper into an uncontrollable sorrow.

Tears streamed down her sun kissed face, her mouth forming into a frown. every night, she would dream of the time they spent together, the moments they shared. She clung to the past, refusing to let go. It was as if it were the only thing left for her in the world.

She got up hastily, pacing to the window. she pushed open the glass doors, looking over the balcony. Her eyes searched frantically, for something she knew wasn't there. Still, she never stopped hoping.

The soft breeze of the calm darkness swirled around her, matching her silent song of sorrow. Her sorrow expression remained as she thought of the last time she saw him. The last time those azure orbs looked into hers, the day she truly realized she was in love. Closing her eyes, she heard his voice in the wind, telling her, assuring her, it would be alright. That one day, he would return.

She cried silently, almose choking on tears. falling to the ground, She hugged herself. Closing her eyes, a dark waterfall of long tresses covered her lowered face. closed eyes allowed her into the only place that she knew would give her the comfort she needed, the one place she confided in, Her memories of her Beloved.

How she fell so hard, she didn't know. How she fell so fast, had her speechless. The handsome theif had somehow stolen her heart from no where, and he refused to give it back to her. Anger filled her very soul as she thought of the promises made, the unspoken vows, and the words.

She stood, looking out to the stars in the sky. "You left me here...and i keep waiting...!" She hit her fist on the marble, letting out a small yelp of pain. She looked down at her hand, drawing it from the peach and taned swirls that made up the railing.

Her anger started to fade. She could never stay mad at him, for when those Beautiful blue-green eyes entered her mind, she melted like ice.

She felt a new string of tears fall, out of a fear of him never returning. He had told her he would return to her. He had promised. As she thought of that fateful day once more, her eyes soften and her tears slowed. He would return to her, she would make sure of it. In fact...She would search for him, to the ends of the world.

She quickly ran into her room with a new faith, a smile appearing on the tear streaked face. Her feet made a rythm of clicks on the floor as she hurriedly shuffled to her royal closet. She opened the door, quietly making her way through the gowns and dresses fit for royalty. As she got to the back of the closet, she grinned.

Her old commoners outfit still hung among the rail. Grabbing it, she undid her dress, slipping out of it. it lay on the floor as she dressed in the white and orange tinted yellow garment. Sighing out of relief, she looked in a nearby mirror. She gasped when she saw what had slowly dissapeared, the woman she once was.

Shaking her head, she departed from the closet. She yawned, inwardly groaning. She would have to find her old equipment as well. Sighing, her eyes shifted over the over-sized bed chambers. this was going to take a while, definitely..

After about an hour she had found everything from her gloves, boots, and disquised cape to her rod and armor. Hurrying, she quickly made a rope from linens. She sighed in relief and smiled as she finished up all her tasks. Grabbing about 20,000 gil, she gathered other needed potions, remedies, and cures onto a strap, placing her rod in a loophole.

throwing the strap on her so it went slanted from her shoulder to waist, she tied the home made rope to the balcony and threw it over. She climbed down a ways, reaching the ground around 4 AM. In a few hours, the chamber maid would enter her room only to find she had vanished. Giggling a bit, she ran off the castle grounds. using the boat to go into a sleeping town, her boots against the ground were the only sounds against the stoned streets.

She exited alexandria, making her way through old territory she hadn't seen for two years. She knew there were great dangers she would have to face alone, but she would do anything to find the one she loved.

little did she know, a familair, never forgotten theif boy had the same determination and desire, setting off on a journet of his own...


End file.
